Slender
by Goldenstripe2510
Summary: Robin and wally are being chased, stalked, hunted down... and daddy bats can't save them from this mess they've gotten themselves into this time. No one can save them. How will they ever survive this terrifingly spooky walk through the forest? (not a halloween fic)


An eerie sound echoed through the still air. It was a dark, cold October night. The moon glowed ominously high above the trees, leaves rustled in the wind; almost sounding as if they were whispering a warning, one that fell upon deaf ears. No one ever listened to leaves. October was cold this year, winter approaching too close for comfort. Biting drafts sent chills down spines.

"Dude, dude! Don't do it! There's got to be another way!"

A flashlight flickered to life. It really was like life; life in the dark of the night. A signal of hope and strength to all who sees it, illuminating the path of whoever wields it. On this cold night it was needed… greatly.

Robin sighed. What was he getting himself into? He looked at his best friend who was terrified. "Sorry Walls, but I've got to do this. Daddy bats can't protect me from everything. I've got to prove to myself that I can handle this situation, that I can face the fear. We'll get through it, I promise." Pure determination was written on his face now. "Just follow me."

The young bird took a few steps forward then experimentally flicked his torch on and off. Once he was sure he knew what he was doing he walked further forward. The trees rose up into the sky like giants. If he looked up he could see a patch of stars shimmering beautifully. It was dark, yet the sky had a pinkish tinge to it.

Quickly he turned his attention back to the task at hand. There was no way he could afford the luxury of gazing admiringly at the beauty of the sky. At a pace of haste, all the while still keeping all his sensitivity, he strode through the gloomy forest looking for anything that would help him.

An extra-large tree, which was by far the biggest, stood on the horizon. It was bare, not even having a single leaf left hanging. Importance radiated off it in waves, drawing Robin's curiosity. The boy doubled back and faded into the trees. Walking on the over exposed trail just didn't feel right. Safety and security were the two most important factors of surviving in this forest.

"Whoa, whereareyougoingandwhatareyo udoing, are you asking to get killed?" Wally's panicked voice sounded from where he was behind Robin.

Rob just shushed him and ignored his friend's super-speeded ramblings. Each step brought him closer, giving him a sense of excitement. He shone his torch against the grey bark of the tree and saw a page stuck to it. One single white piece of paper, that's all it took to excite him. He took a deep breath. _'This has got me way too wound up, way too chalant!'_

'Can't run' was scribbled messily across the page. At the bottom was a large smudge of… whatever had been used to write it and an 'x'. He grabbed the page and instantly turned to his very pale friend. "We're doomed!" Wally croaked in a very high-pitched voice. For a speedster, the inky words on that page were terrifying. Robin was listening to the sudden beating of his heart. Since receiving the page it almost felt like his heart beat had intensified, he was fascinated by the experience. It was more like a drumbeat rather than a heartbeat.

Wally snapped the boy out of his little trance. "Dude, you've got to keep moving!"

Robin nodded silently and ran back the way he came until he stumbled across the path he was first on. He slowed to a walk, letting himself catch his breath. His heart was still beating like a drum, each thud making him feel so strange.

Soon he found himself staring at a truck and a small box-cabin. The truck looked rarely used and Robin had the feeling it wouldn't start, also taking into consideration it was missing a front tire. He inched himself cautiously around the truck, all senses on full alert. After all, he didn't train with _the Batman_ for nothing. He took a look at the cabin. It was a very faded yellow on the front and blue on the side. The paint was old and not painted well, the corners appeared to be waterlogged and the window was barred up.

"It's _his _cabin." Wally whispered hiding behind robins shoulders. Rob pushed him of his shoulders roughly and moved around the other side of the cabin. It was a white wall and hanging from the wall was another piece of paper inscribed with the mysterious ink. _'Always watches' _was written at the top. Directly below it was a circle with two 'x's that looked like eyes and at the bottom of the page it said, _'No eyes'_.

Robin turned around to leave. He was heading towards the truck when his vision went blurry, almost static-ish. "It's _him_! Run Rob, run!" the boy wonder didn't need to be told twice. He ran away, past the cabin, and onto the trail again. The further he got away from that place, the clearer his vision became. He stopped running but didn't dare stop all together. The words on the page echoed in his mind. _'No eyes, always watches'_. A chill ran down his spine. It was creepy.

"Look at the tanker." He was too deep in thought to notice he'd approached another vehicle; this one was an old tanker. It was a sun-faded blue with all four tires missing. Again he cautiously inched around the tanker, but moved on when he discovered nothing there. It was actually a little disappointing.

He moved on, strolling through the woods. Every now and then he would glance at Wally who was scared out of his skin and trembling like an earthquake. The trembling increased when Robin found a spooky tunnel. "This just screams 'death trap'."

A smirk lit up Robins face. "I'm going straight through it." This caused wally to whimper slightly which Robin had to cackle at. The little ninja cackled as he walked through the tunnel. Wally just wish it was over.

Half way through Robin found a page on the side of the tunnel. _'Don't look or it takes you'_. He turned around to troll his friend. "Hey, Walls, don't look. He might be there when I turn around." He turned around being smart but was horrified to find _him _there.

For the first time he saw the….. _creature_ properly. It was tall, slim, human-ish yet it had no face and had tentacles coming out of its back. It wore a black business suit that made it look a little creepier. He stood there in the most casual pose ever. Robin and Wally didn't see much more of him because Robin sprinted out of that tunnel.

He sprinted until he was exhausted. They came out of the forest and into a clearing. A big building was built in the center.

"Quick, in the building!" Rob listened to Wally and ran inside it, seeking refuge from the slender man, but it only made him feel more trapped. The walls and floors were tiled, kind of making it look like a toilet building, but there were no toilets. He turned the corners in a rush. Mysterious dried black ink was splattered over the floor. He turned into a dead end. At the end of that dead end there was a room. Quickly he ducked into the room hoping there was a way out.

"A wooden chair?" Wally asked incredulously. The room had the mysterious black splatters in one far corner and a plain wooden chair in the other.

Robin moved up closer to the chair. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Wally asked.

"Help me." Robin read clearly then grabbed the paper.

Wally was totally freaked out. The red head ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Slender's gunna come after us quicker now, there'll be no escaping him. You know that right?" He looked into the covered eyes of his best friend but his little friend just nodded solemnly. He understood full well that they were doomed. Wally sighed. "Can I have that paper? I need to write my will." He gave a slight reassuring smile.

Robin returned the smile. The little bird knew his best friend had his back until his dying breath. With this in mind he ran out of the room and around the corner. Big mistake! Slender was down the end of the hall blocking the entrance. Rob pulled back into the little corridor.

After a few seconds he peered around the corner and found that the slim stalker had moved closer. He drew back again. "Turn off your light for a while." Wally suggested. Rob did that then waited a minute. When his torch came on he saw a long shadow at the corner and knew that he was trapped. He had no choice but to go around the corner and surrender. He looked at his friend one last time. Understanding passed between them.

He ran round the corner….. and there was nothing there. Wally sighed and Robin just laughed. He didn't waste time getting out though. He ran through the toilet building. He sprinted out of the door.

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Wally yelled, jumping up and down all over the place. The Slender man was right behind him the moment he emerged from the building. Robin swears he'd never heard his heart beat that loud before. Adrenalin pumped through his ears as he ran towards some old, rusted tanker trailers. He weaved his way through the maze of tankers.

"On the end of that tanker, look." Robin chucked a left in the direction Wally was pointing. There, on the end of the tankers, was a page. He darted up to it and ripped it off the tanker. A picture of a slender man was on the pages center with 6 'NO's on either side.

He dashed off into the woods not stopping to look back and not caring how far behind him slender was. He just had to keep moving or it would be certain doom. He didn't care how tired he was. Long since had he drowned out the speedsters scared ramblings.

Out of the forest of trees a large rock rose up. The little bird could see the page stuck to it. As they got closer he could read the writing. _'Leave me alone'_.

"OH NO HE'S LITERALLY RIGHT ON YOU NOW! RUN ROB, RUN!" Robin tried to go faster but he was out of stamina.

Rob knew it was the end. He closed his eyes for a second and reflected on all he had done. A harsh screeching sound filled his ears and his vision was blurry. He was so scared that he screamed. Wally did too! "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" The boys screamed at the top of their lung. Slender had got them, it was over!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Wally was so startled by the noises and blank face of slender that he fell over backwards in his chair. A look of horror etched all over his face. Robin sat there staring at the computer screen, calming down his accelerated heartbeat. He looked down at his friend. Robin's room was dead silent, besides the heavy breathing coming both boys who were scared to death.

They had no time to say anything because the door was suddenly kicked down and an angry Bruce burst into the room, armed with a batarang. He took one look at the scene, growled and muttered something along the lines of 'Tolld you not to play it' then left. The ninja cackled but Wally was still sprawled on the floor with a terrified look to his eyes.

The two looked back to each other. Their expressions and thoughts couldn't be more opposing.

"I can't believe we only got 6 pages." Rob whined.

"I can't believe we actually got 6 pages!" Wally exclaimed sitting upright.

"We should do this again!"

"We should _never_ do this again!"

A mischievous glint caught in the younger one's eyes. "Next time we've got to go play it outside, in a forest."

"Dude, we'd never make it home." Robin's signature cackle echoed around the room. "Stop cackling, it's creeping me out."

There was on ly one thing they both agreed on. "Wanna go grab some cookies from Alfred?"

"Of course!"

And with that the two sped off toward the kitchen. Safe and sound. No Slender in sight.

**Annnnddddddd that's it! The end. This story is for Violet 1313 who pre-read it (out of my notebook) and told me I have to finish it. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Was it the ending you expected? Please review and tell me what you thought of it (Good, bad, Ok?) and also what you thought the ending was gunna be. Stay safe everyone and have a great night!**


End file.
